johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story of~ Command and Conquer Red Alert (Page 3: Yuri's Revenge, Soviet Campaign)
The west and the Soviet Union, it seems that they can never get along, can they? Well, the story is very much true in the series of Real-Time Strategy games; "Command & Conquer Red Alert" where it takes place in an alternate reality where the USSR (The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) is a more powerful nation that could take on the might of the Allied Nations. This is the sequel to Red Alert 2; Yuri's Revenge were both the Allies and the Soviets have to help each other out to defeat their common enemy. Prelude Sometime during the war, and knowing that the Soviets were going to lose, Yuri uses his Mind Control Powers to evolve his own Psi-Corp. into a full-fledged faction; The Epsilon Faction. In complete secrecy (and when the Allies were preoccupied with the Soviets) Yuri has improved with his psychic technology and has constructed a system of devices that he calls the Psychic Dominator which can allow Yuri to control the minds of the people of the entire world. The War (Soviets) In the months following the Allied victory in the Third World War, President Dugan receives word about Yuri and his Psychic Dominator network as one such device was being built in Alcatraz Island in San Francisco, before Dugan knew it Yuri reveals himself and (as being the bad guy he is) his "Master Plan" to take over the world. Like with Premier Romanov, Dugan tries to negotiate a diplomatic solution with Yuri, but when it becomes apparent that Yuri intends to take over the world, Dugan expresses that he isn't afraid of him. Then, Yuri signals to activate the Alcatraz Psychic Dominator. Dugan orders an airstrike to destroy the device, though it failed but managed to power down the device. But, Yuri has other Psychic Dominators in other parts of the world. Yuri doesn't hesitate to activate them. As these devices activate, the people of the world are now transforming into willing slaves to Yuri. Einstein is called upon once again to help. He has developed a prototype Time Machine which can transport not just the drivers, but the people around it anywhere in time (in this case, the past). The Allies intend to use Einstein's Time Machine to go back to the Third World War where Yuri's Psychic Dominator system is still in development in hopes to prevent the "Psychic Dominator Disaster". The Soviets caught wind of Einstein's Time Machine in San Francisco and decide to make an attempt to take the Time Machine as they see it as a way to not just take down Yuri's Epsilon forces and prevent the Psychic Dominator Disaster but to also change the outcome of the Third World War. The Soviet commander takes this mission. Despite them being depleted of manpower and resources, the Soviets managed to invade San Francisco, surprising the Allied force in the city, after destroying the Allied defenses around the Time Machine, they take control of it and then the Soviet commander orders engineers to capture power plants all over the city (Epsilon will try to capture them too to divert power to the Psychic Dominator). Once the Time Machine had enough power, the Soviets then transported back in time. But the amount of power the Soviets put into the Time Machine was too much, so they went back 65 Million Years in the past (the time of the Dinosaurs). It took time to get the Time Machine back online (though some Soviet units were killed by Dinosaurs) the Soviets were able to go back in time again, and this time to the beginning of the Third World War. The Soviets found a newly created base in San Francisco and built an amphibious transport for Boris (the Soviet Commando) to go out to Alcatraz Island, and by calling in an Airstrike, Boris destroys the Psychic Dominator. Though the war goes on as planned and the Allies were able to liberate the USA from the Soviets, but that is about to change. The Soviets with the information from the future. Romanov understands this and tries to use it to change the outcome of the war. He tells the commander to go to Black Forest in Germany and destroy Einstein's lab and the Chronosphere. Romanov believes that the Allies to surrender and join the Soviets. After a long battle, the Soviet Commander defeats the Allies and destroys Einstein's Labs and the Chronosphere. This allows the Soviets to gain the upper hand, and within a few months, the Soviets once again invades the USA and this time, capture President Dugan. Soviets and Allies together With a Soviet victory in the Third World War, the Allies now agree to fight along with the Soviets as they now turn their attention to Yuri's Epsilon forces. Lt. Zofia informs the commander that Epsilon has constructed another Psychic Dominator in London, the commander must destroy the device before it is activated. But the Soviets encountered a problem, Yuri's Epsilon forces have constructed a psychic beacon that controls the Allied forces in the city. But the Soviets destroy the beacon and free the Allies from Epsilon control. Together, they destroy the Psychic Dominator in London, halting Yuri's Psychic Dominator network. After the Psychic Dominator in London was destroyed, a stroke of bad luck hit the Soviets. Romanov's plane was shot down over Morrocco (which is under the control of Yuri's Epsilon forces), the commander is given the mission to find him before Epsilon does. In a significantly lengthy search, the commander managed to find Romanov and secured a nearby airbase where Romanov would return safely to Moscow. Yuri's other plans As Romanov returns to Moscow safely, he gets word that Epsilon is about to create a huge Submarine fleet as they have the Boomer Sub which can fire onshore missiles which can allow them to destroy any city in the world. The commander is given a mission to investigate this Epsilon Sub fleet. The Soviets found the fleet around a mysterious island in the South Pacific. A long, hard battle ensued but what the Soviets found after destroying the Sub fleet was perplexing, a mysterious rocket ship that has flight plans to go to the Moon. The Commander is given a Mission as to why this rocket was going to the Moon. Romanov was happy that the Soviets finally got to the Moon. But this was a serious matter, after a lengthy battle on the Moon, it was revealed that Yuri's Epsilon forces built a base there where Yuri would go once his Psychic Dominator network goes online. But the commander destroys it. Yuri Cornered After the commander's mission on the Moon. The Soviets have discovered where Yuri is, in Transylvania. The Soviets know that Yuri's Epsilon forces must be destroyed once and for all. The commander is given the mission to fight Yuri and destroy his castle. Like in London, the commander discovers that a huge Allied and Soviet Bases are under the control of several Psychic Beacons. After building up his own base, he destroys the beacons and gains control of their bases. After a long, hard battle. The Allied-Soviet coalition defeat Yuri and destroyed his castle. With Yuri's Epsilon forces defeated, Yuri himself tries to escape by using Einstein's Time Machine so he can go back and change history to where he can create his own era. But the Soviets still hold the codes to operate it, and lock the codes so Yuri would be stuck in time, Yuri dies after a Dinosaur eats him. With Yuri defeated for all time, the Soviets now control not just the world but also outer space as they build not just a space station but also a moon base. That will do it for this page. You can continue reading by clicking here. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.